Random Death
by cardgirl91
Summary: Harry has detention with Umbridge after his interview with Rita. Upon getting to her office he discovers that Umbridge has died. This came to me at lunch today at school with my best friend. This is a one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the death idea.

Now this was the oddest idea I have had but it was so gratifying.

* * *

It was the second night of detentions for our hero one Harry Potter after giving an interview to _The Quibbler _and Harry was walking to Umbitch's oh sorry Umbridge's office with Ron and Hermione.

"It's horrible that you have to do this Harry." Hermione whispered as the trio got closer. "You really should have told somebody the first time she did this. Of course now they can't because she has too much power."

Harry just looked at the girl he considered his sister in all but blood and said, "That is exactly what Umbitch wanted she would get more power quicker. Now I will see you back in the Common Room." With that Harry knocked on the door and waited for a voice saying 'come in' but it never came. After ten minutes he opened Umbridge's door slowly calling out, "Professor, Professor Umbridge. It's Harry Potter I had a detention with you. Did you-" Harry stopped seeing a swinging shadow. "Professor!" Harry said in a shaking voice. 'Great now Fudge is going to say I murdered my teacher. Just because I got-' Harry stopped that thought when he saw an envelope on the desk beneath the swinging Professor.

Dear whoever reads this,

I am sorry you found me this way but I can no longer live this lie. This world is too filled with half-breed teachers and Mudbloods. The Ministry is corrupt including me for I have had the Minster's backing in forcing the students to use a Blood Quill which is an illegal dark artifact.

Now I will admit to being a Death Eater and as such I know that the Dark Lord Voldemort is indeed alive and that Sirius Black never murdered anyone. Peter Pettigrew is alive and he not only betrayed the Potters but he also killed 12 muggles. He then cut off his finger and changed into his rat animagus and sped into the sewers.

Now Harry Potter I am not sorry about forcing you to cut your hand open and I hope you were the one to find me still swinging. Mwhahahahahahaha.

Sincerely,

Professor Delores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Senior Undersectary to the Minster of Magic

After reading the letter through twice Harry took it and ran to get McGonagall and Dumbledore. He first went to the staff room for McGonagall only to discover that she was with the Headmaster in his office. So Harry was off once again. It wasn't until he got in front of the gargoyle that he remembered he didn't have the password. Harry spent the next twenty minutes guessing every candy in the Wizarding World and in the British Muggle world before he shouted "Thin Mints!" The gargoyle moved aside leaving Harry thinking on why the Headmaster knew American Muggle Girl Scout cookies.

'I can ponder that later.' Harry thought before barging into the Headmaster's Office shouting, "Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore you have to come quick."

The Headmaster looked puzzled and asked, "Why Harry what has happened?" Still not looking in Harry's eyes.

Harry ignored the obvious lack of eye contact and said, "I went to my detention with Professor Umbridge and found her swinging for the rafters of her office and a letter beneath her." Harry handed the letter to McGonagall and waited.

"Well I suppose we should gather the houses together in the great hall to announce the death of a professor." Dumbledore said nonchalantly.

"But what about Exams?" Harry Asked panicked.

"I shall have Sirius and Remus fill in. After all Sirius will now be cleared." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

An hour later the entire school was in the Great Hall waiting for the Headmaster to say why they were pulled from their common rooms. "If I may have everybody's attention please?" Dumbledore said. He waited a moment before continuing, "I regret to inform you that Professor Umbridge is no longer with us. She decided to take her own life and has passed an hour ago. Now enjoy the feast the Elves have made in remembrance of the DADA Professor.

The rest of the year went smoothly and Sirius never died. Since Harry was able to check the vision with Sirius in the castle. Sirius told Harry the Prophecy when Harry came looking for him. The last two years Harry had Sirius's help in defeating Voldemort.

* * *

AN: If you want back stories please review and I will post them.


End file.
